The Prince and the Outcast
by Beyond-SWL
Summary: a small boy casted out by sociaty and a young prince in fear of a loveless arranged marriage, runs away from a life anyone would want. What happens when they meet... T for Romano's ... Romanoness


I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (I wish I did)

This is a Fan fiction based off an ongoing Role-play of Imyrnightmare and I

Warning this includes language Violence angst, horror, Crack, soft yaoi, character death, and this is created by two sick twisted fan girls

^^ Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>"NON JE NE VEUX PAS POUR SE MARIER" <strong>

**"Pourquoi pas, mon fils?"**

**"Je veux trouver quelqu'un de mon auto et je ne suis pas encore prêt!"**

**"Mais nous avons déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour vous, et vous êtes prêt, vous êtes en âge de" **the woman tried to reason with the angered young teen. **"Mais je ne les aiment pas!" **he stated turning way. **"Vous pousser à les aimer dans le temps…. Où allez-vous**?" the mother scoffed. **"Loin de vous"** the son replyed bitterly acsending up the stairs. **"Revenir ici!" **away from his yelling mother.

* * *

><p>Clock struck twelve when I decide I didn't want to be trapped in an arranged marriage. Slipping the sheets off my bed I tied them together then to the bedpost and threw the rest out the window. I climbed down as quiet as I can be so the standing guards won't notice me. without looking down I reached the ground and slipped past the guards in to the streets on my way to the ship yard. I didn't notice the man sleeping on a boat launch awake till he called out to me; "w'ere are you going zis late?"<p>

"W-w'at?" I stuttered almost jumping out of my skin. The man squinted looking at till he noticed whom I was.

"...Wait aren't you ze prince of zis country?"

_'Merde' _I though. "Non" was my answer coming out a bit too quick.

"are you sûr?" he questioned

"**oui**..." I said knowing he wasn't buying it.

"**de toute façon **why are you out zis late child?" he asked walking over to me.

"… I'm getting away" I said not bothering to come up with a lie.

"Really w'ere?" he asked seeming intrigued "I don't know w'ere to" I admitted. "**Laissez-moi deviner **you don't want to get married... Prince?" he said smirking knowing he caught me "yea I don't..." I mumbled lowly "well I won't tell" 'quel soulagement' I thought hearing those words "... 'ere take zis boat" he finished. I thanked him climbing on to the small boat he pointed to. Once I was on and sitting down he cut the rope holding the boat and I drifted from the dock. "**Merci **again" I called out waving goodbye as he waved back and walked off.

* * *

><p><span>In a village of England smoke bellows from the forest. A bunch of angry shouts come from the crowd following a child running as fast as his legs can carry him. <span>

Their torches light the path I'm running to get away. Tears keep running down my face as I look back at their angered faces. "Get the little horror!" I hear come out of the mob along with many other degrading names. I keeping hoping that someone made it out beside me yet the yell of a woman in the crowd saying I'm the last one crushes my heart.

I spot a glowing light from the corner of my eyes _'Feli! Lovi! Their okay'_. "Faster!" Lovino yells carrying he sleeping brother in his arms. I keep running ignoring the burn I start felling in my legs following every direction Lovino yells to go leading me away from the mob. I know there on my tail "**Cazzo** faster! Come on!" Lovi yells as the people gain on us.

Yet with my luck I stumbled on the roots beneath my feet slowing my progress "Arthur move your ass!" the panic is noticeable in his voice. We neared the cliff at the edge of the woods the burning was stronger in my legs as I clutched the broom in my hands. I climbed on it jumping from the cliff flying away from the mob standing at the edge throwing various items. "Damn them… " Lovino mumbled angrily flying beside me away from the land

* * *

><p><em>French: <em>

Non je ne veux pas pour se marier ~ No I do not want to get married

Pourquoi pas, mon fils~ Why not, my son?

Je veux trouver quelqu'un de mon auto et je ne suis pas encore prêt!~ I want to find someone on my own and I'm not ready!

Mais nous avons déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour vous, et vous êtes prêt, vous êtes en âge de~ But we have already found someone for you, and you're ready, you are of age

Mais je ne les aiment pas~ But I do not like them!

Vous pousser à les aimer dans le temps… Où allez-vous~ You grow to love them in time ... Where are you going?

loin de vous ~ away from you

Revenir ici ~ Get back here

sûr ~ sure

oui ~ yes

de toute façon~ anyway

Laissez-moi deviner ~ Let me guess

quel soulagement ~ what a relif

merci~ thank you

_Italian:_

cazzo ~ fuck


End file.
